In recent years, global warming concerns have increased, and in turn, so has the regulation of motor vehicle emissions of carbon dioxide (CO2). In an effort to decrease the amount of carbon dioxide emissions, manufacturers have attempted to decreases vehicle weight. In one form, manufacturers have attempted to decrease the weight of metal plates typically used in vehicles. These plates must maintain certain strength and rigidity minimums, as well as be shock resistant.